We'll Always Be Here To Welcome You Home
by bralliex
Summary: "I'm not like you, I never lived in a time of peace. As silly as it sounds I always had the war to keep me going, to give me a reason to move forward. Now that it's over I can't help but think about how she's never going to live in a world that isn't ravaged by war. She was born into it and died from it. That's no way to live." Katara to Aang regarding her mother (Post S3 one-shot)


**I've never written a fanfic for _ATLA_****_. _****I never thought I would. And yet, here we are. I'm not sure I'm going to even publish this, but if you're reading this I guess I did. **

**Here's my best attempt at doing justice to my favorite childhood, and really all time, tv series.**

**_DISCLAIMER_: This is written - by my best _ATTEMPT_ at least - as a tv script. Please bear with me as fanfic's formatting doesn't necessarily favor that of a script. Yet I felt this format was necessary considering _ATLA _usually relies on animation. My apologises if that isn't your kind of read xx **

**Please disregard the events of the graphic novels (though I do love them).**

** Set shortly after the S3 finale prior to _The Promise. _Th****e Southern Water Tribe looks more developed than it did in S1, but not as grand as it appears in _N&S._**

**Finally, it's a long one so grab a snack and prepare yourself to be here for a long time. Although, due to it being a script it's a pretty quick read. I promise you can make it to the end! And, if you do, I'd really appreciate a review. I hope the ending isn't too cheesy, haha.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

FADE IN:

EXT. SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE - EARLY MORNING

Sunlight filters in through a break in the clouds, casting a soft glow on the ice village below. Men, women, and children dressed in various shades of blue begin to emerge from their homes: igloos, bamboo huts, or sealskin tents. A group of children are clustered near a snow watchtower kicking a ball, made entirely of ice, around. Their laughter is the first sound we hear and it is quickly followed by the crackling of the fire and the gentle hum of a village coming to life after a long nights rest. We move slowly through the village and settle on KANNA, 80s, an elderly female non-bender with grey-hair styled in two loops across her face. Four pots are cooking beneath a large fire in front of her. Her eyes are fixed on the sky.

We hear the crunch of footsteps in snow and PAKKU, 80s, an elderly male Northern waterbender with long grey-hair and goatee, comes into view. He too, has his eyes on the sky.

PAKKU  
I'm sure they won't be long.

Pakku settles beside Kanna and begins to tend the fire. The pair sit in a comfortable silence, their nerves calmed by one another's presence. Their moment of peace, however, does not last long as a chorus of footsteps is heard and seconds later the group of children from earlier appear. A small boy with striking grey-eyes is pushed to the front of the group, he is clearly nervous to be addressing the Northern waterbender.

SMALL BOY  
(hesitantly)  
Master Pakku?

Pakku's gaze moves from Kanna to the child. His sullen expression morphs to that of a welcoming smile, most likely in an effort to assuage the child's nerves.

PAKKU  
Please call me Pakku. "Master" is reserved  
for my students. Now how can I help you?

SMALL BOY  
Well, you see a group of us were playing ball near  
the watchtower and Sikki managed to kick it -

OTHER BOY  
(presumably Sikki)  
Hey! Don't blame this on me. It's not my  
fault Nonzal never saves it!

SMALL BOY  
(ignoring)  
...over the wall. So, we were wondering if maybe  
you could make us a new one?

Pakku grins, before effortlessly creating an identical ice ball with a mere flick of his wrist. The child's eyes light up and he bows his head in thanks before taking the ball from Pakku. A girl's voice is heard from the gathered children.

GIRL  
(rather loudly)  
_See?_ I _told_ you he wouldn't be scary.  
After all, he taught the Avatar _and _Katara.  
Plus Kanna wouldn't be with just any old  
"fuddy-duddy." She does have taste, you know.

Pakku exchanges an amused look with Kanna.

SMALL BOY  
(visibly embarrassed by his friend's comments)  
Is that true?

Pakku's eyes twinkle:

PAKKU  
(jokingly)  
Does Kanna have taste? Well I'd like  
to think so but considering she left me -

SMALL BOY  
(interrupting)  
No. I mean is it true you taught the Avatar?

Pakku pauses as though considering the question:

PAKKU  
Well, I suppose the correct answer would be yes and no.  
I was indeed Avatar Aang's first waterbending teacher.  
However, due to his er..._inattentive _nature I wasn't able  
to teach him much more than the basics. You'd have to  
credit Kanna's granddaughter Katara as Aang's true teacher...

Kanna looks up from the large vat of sea prunes she is stirring. Even without words one can tell she is immensely proud of her granddaughter's accomplishments.

PAKKU  
(continues)  
...although I did teach Katara everything _she _knows  
so I suppose one could argue -

Kanna rolls her eyes.

SMALL BOY  
(clearly paying little attention to Pakku's explanation)  
Wow! I can't believe you taught the Avatar. That's wicked!

Pakku and Kanna share yet another look. Neither of them have heard the word "wicked" being used in such a nonchalant manner.

PAKKU  
(hesitantly testing the modern slang)  
"Wicked" indeed.

SMALL BOY  
(excitedly)  
Is it also true that the Avatar's coming  
_here? _To the Southern Water Tribe?

Pakku's gaze returns to the sky. A troubling look crosses his face.

PAKKU  
(quietly)  
They should've been here last night.

The child is neither interested in the potentially dangerous implications of Pakku's words, nor by the mysterious use of the term "they." It is clear he has rarely seen any sort of injustice and the one-hundred-year war was, to him, a young child, a horror story happening hundreds of miles away. A horror story that, Pakku realizes with a smile, is now over: These young children will come of age in an era of peace and kindness. An era unlike any other that proceeded it.

SMALL BOY  
So Shozew's brother was right?  
The Avatar really _is_ coming here?  
I can't believe it! Do you think he'll  
want to go penguin sledding -

Kanna moves to stand beside Pakku.

KANNA  
Please, Sinri, enough questions for one  
morning. Pakku's made you another ball, now  
why don't you go run along and play?

SINRI  
(hangs head)  
Yes, Kanna. Sorry.

Sinri turns back to join the rest of the children.

Before he can leave:

PAKKU  
Though I'm sure the Avatar would _love _to  
take you all penguin sledding.

SINRI  
(brightens)  
Really? You think so? I wasn't sure because, you  
know, he's the Avatar and he saved the world and  
penguin sledding...well it's not very _mature. _

PAKKU  
(dryly)  
Well I think you'll find the Avatar, in  
some aspects, isn't very mature himself -

Kanna hits Pakku lightly on the arm effectively cutting him off._ A warning._ Though her eyes shine with amusement.

PAKKU  
Yes. Well, you kids have fun now.  
Try not to lose another ball.

SINRI  
(waves to Pakku as the children depart)  
We won't! Promise.

The children return to their game and the elders return their gazes to the sky.

CUT TO: **(A/N: Normally this would go on the far right, but fanfic has terrible formatting so... *frustration*)**

EXT. SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE - LATE AFTERNOON

We see an overhead shot of the village. The sun begins to rise in the sky indicating a substantial passage of time. As this lapse in time occurs the villagers are seen excitedly preparing for some kind of celebration. Finally the lapse comes to an end and we begin to move closer towards the village, once again settling on Pakku and Kanna. However, they are joined by HAKODA, 40s, a middle-age male non-bender with dark-brown-hair beaded on the right side. The three adults are gathered around the communal fire pit we saw the two elders at earlier in the day. Kanna and Pakku have not moved from their "positions" since we left them.

HAKODA  
I'm sure it won't be long now.

It is obvious his words are spoken in an effort to quell not only Kanna and Pakku's anxieties, but his own as well. A silence settles over the group once again. Pakku takes Kanna's hand. Hakoda watches the clouds.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps and heavy breathing is heard. We pan down from the sky to the large snow pillars that mark the entrance to the Southern Water Tribe's capital city. A dark shape is seen passing the gates and entering the village. As the object moves closer we can see it is Sinri. He comes to a stop and rests his hands on his knees, gasping for air. After a few moments he begins to speak; however, due to his shortness of breath, his words are unintelligible.

HAKODA  
What is it, Sinri?  
Is something the matter?

Sinri tries again. Again, we cannot make out what he is saying.

PAKKU  
(commanding)  
Speak boy.

Sinri raises his head to meet Pakku's gaze. His eyes shine with excitement.

SINRI  
_They've arrived!_

Sinri steps out of shot to reveal four dark figures approaching the gates. We see Kanna, Pakku and Hakoda's expressions mirror that of Sinri's. For a moment the reason behind their delight is unclear. Then, the four figures come into focus and it is no longer a mystery as to why their arrival caused such a commotion. TOPH, 13, a female blind earthbender with black-hair and green clothing stands in between SOKKA, 16, a male non-bender with shaved dark-brown-hair who heavily resembles Hakoda, and KATARA, 15, a female waterbender with dark-brown-hair that mirrors the style of Kanna's.

_Our heroes have arrived._

CUT TO:

INT. HAKODA'S HUT - LATE AFTERNOON

We see the inside of Hakoda's hut. Various animal pelts litter the bamboo floor and surrounding walls, as well as ceremonial clothing attire and weaponry. A smaller sealskin tent is located near the back of the hut for the purpose of sleeping. However, due to the spacious nature of the room, there is plenty of floorspace in which to place additional sleeping mats. We see this utilised as our heroes; Sokka, Katara and Toph, begin to store their luggage and arrange their own bedding in the unused spaces. Meanwhile, Hakoda stokes the center fire pit in an effort to not only keep the hut warm, but prepare a meal for his children. Kanna and Pakku are seated beside him.

Sokka finishes the last of his unpacking and begins to survey the contents of the hut. He is clearly amazed by the generous floor plan. Katara joins her brother in the examination of the hut, pausing beside her father's wolf-headed helmet that hangs on display near the other weaponry. Her fingers brush the cool metal.

With her eyes still fixed on the helmet, she addresses no one in particular:

KATARA  
(softly)  
I can't believe it's over.

HAKODA  
(proudly)  
Thanks to you.

Katara takes a seat beside her grandparents. She shakes her head in response to Hakoda's statement.

KATARA  
(humbly)  
Thanks to _Aang_.

Sokka, too, joins the rest of them near the fire. He rests his hand on Katara's shoulder. She looks up at him.

SOKKA  
Thanks to _all _of us.

TOPH  
(snorts)  
_That's _for sure. Twinkle Toes gets  
_way_ too much of the credit...

Kanna and Paku, both of whom are unfamiliar with Toph's personality, are visibly surprised by the young girls bluntness.

TOPH  
(jokingly)  
...he'd never have made it if it weren't  
for his _brilliant_ teachers.

PAKKU  
(catching on)  
Now _that's_ for sure.

KATARA  
(protectively)  
Hey! None of us taught Aang  
how to energybend -

SOKKA  
Yeah, he learned _that_ from a giant lion turtle...

Sokka registers the shocked expression on Kanna, Pakku and Hakoda's faces.

SOKKA  
...don't worry I'm _still_ confused about  
how all _that_ went down. Something about  
his spirit being unbendable?

KATARA  
_Exactly. _Which, if I may add, indicates  
the sheer extent of his skill level and expertise  
rendering your comments -

SOKKA  
(holds his hands up in surrender)  
Hey, hey, no argument here. I always  
said he was a powerful bender.

Sokka's comment brings a furious blush to Katara's cheeks and her annoyance dissipates. Toph takes a seat between the two siblings, and exchanges a mischievous look with Sokka.

TOPH  
(smirking)  
Sokka we forgot one crucial detail.

SOKKA  
(playing along)  
Oh? And what's that Toph?

TOPH  
(her grin widens)  
Katara is now legally obligated to defend  
Twinkle Toes from here on out.

The pair break into a fit of giggles and Katara's blush deepens.

KATARA  
(flustered)  
I'm not _legally_ obligated to do anything!  
I just think that friends shouldn't talk  
about other friends when -

PAKKU  
(interrupting)  
I'm sorry I don't seem to be following  
why would Katara feel the need to -?

KATARA  
(hurriedly)  
Nothing! It's nothing. Really.  
Just an inside joke. Honestly.

Kanna's eyes twinkle as she observes the camaraderie between the gathered heroes.

KANNA  
(wistfully)  
You'll never have friends like you  
do when you're young. You children  
don't know how lucky you are.

HAKODA  
Speaking of the Avatar -

Katara expression turns to that of panic. Sokka and Toph, meanwhile, exchange looks of glee.

HAKODA  
...where is he? I thought you'd  
surely still be traveling with him.

Katara's expression relaxes, while the other two teenagers exchange a disappointed look.

KATARA  
Oh, yes, of course. Sorry. We probably should have  
started by explaining that. Originally we were all  
going to fly here on Appa, but right before we left  
Zuko decided he'd like to join us. The only problem  
was, he couldn't be freed from his duties. Aang volunteered  
to stay behind with Appa, while the three of us opted to  
travel by boat. They should be meeting us here within a few days.

HAKODA  
So that explains why you arrived later  
then we originally anticipated. The note  
you sent with the Fire Nation messenger bird -

SOKKA  
_Hawky_.

HAKODA  
...yes, er _Hawky_. Had you  
arriving last night.

SOKKA  
Sorry about that, Toph is even worse at  
traveling by sea than by air so -

PAKKU  
(grimaces)  
_Please_, spare us the details.

TOPH  
(punches Sokka in the arm)  
Yeah _Sokka_, spare us the details.

SOKKA  
Hey, it's not my fault that -

KANNA  
(interrupting)  
Later than we anticipated, yes.  
But also just in time -

Katara clasps her hands together excitedly, her eyes shinning.

KATARA  
(shrilly)  
_No way! You're getting married?_

Sokka drops the ladle he was using to spoon seaweed stew onto his plate. His expression one of complete shocked. Toph's face wrinkles up in slight disgust.

TOPH  
You mean we have to attend a wedding?  
I _hate_ weddings. All the fancy clothes and  
the silly rituals. Yuck, no offense, but I'd rather  
come down with pentapox than attend another  
wedding.

SOKKA  
(to himself)  
So pentapox _is_ real?

KATARA  
Toph! How can you say that? You've obviously  
never been to a Southern Water Tribe style  
wedding, because if you had then you'd know -

TOPH  
(sing-song voice)  
_Legally obligated._

Katara's mouth snaps shut. Then, in a sudden rush of indignation she moves her hands ever so slightly. A WHOOSH! is heard and water emerges from the water skin pouch attached to Katara's hip. The water rushes towards the oblivious Toph only to careen upwards inches away from the earthbender's face and evaporate into thin air. Katara is startled for a moment, before she turns to glare at Pakku. No doubt the reason behind the water not hitting its target.

PAKKU  
(amused)  
Relax you two, there's no need for  
any of this. There isn't going to  
be a wedding...

Katara's face falls.

PAKKU  
...because we eloped to the Misty Palms Oasis  
immediately after the war ended.

A pause:

PAKKU  
Though it isn't quite as advertised.

SOKKA  
(mumbles)  
You can say that again.

KATARA  
(excitedly)  
Well that's wonderful! I'm _so_ happy  
for you both really. Aren't you happy for  
them Sokka?

SOKKA  
Huh? Oh, yes. Yes, _so_ happy.

Hakoda chuckles.

PAKKU  
And it's all thanks to you, Katara. If you hadn't  
challenged me at the Northern Tribe I never  
would've seen your neckless and then who knows -

TOPH  
(interrupting)  
I hate to break up the "love fest," but if  
Kanna didn't mean we were just in time for  
a wedding, then what are we "just in time" for?

KANNA  
(eyes alight with echoes of her youth)  
_The Annual Southern Water Tribe_  
_Luminescence Dance and Summer Festival._

Sokka spits out the seaweed stew he'd been eating. His gaze quickly moving to Katara. It is clear he is worried for her reaction. Katara's hand instinctively goes to the blue choker around her neck; her mother Kya's necklace. A single tear falls down her cheek.

The young waterbender is not pleased by Kanna's announcement.

FADE CUT TO:

INT. HAKODA'S HUT - BEFORE DAWN

We hover over Toph and Katara, both girls are sleeping soundly on mats arranged near the long since extinguished fire pit. Hakoda's hut is pitch dark with the exception of a small sliver of moonlight peeking in through a crack in the blinds. The glow falls upon Sokka and he begins to stir, we realize the young warrior is no longer asleep. We watch as he slowly removes himself from his sleeping bag and carefully creeps across the hut in an effort to not wake the others.

Once outside:

Sokka briefly turns his gaze towards the moon. A sad smile crosses his face and for a single instant we see his character falter. Then the moment ceases to exist and he returns his attention towards the task at hand. He continues forward ten paces until he is a good distance from his father's hut. We watch him glance behind himself to double check that he is alone. He WHISTLES a slow tune. For a few seconds nothing happens.

Then, a soft screech is heard in the distance, followed by the fluttering of heavy wings. We watch Sokka raise his arm into the air just in time for a large, red messenger bird, branded with a Fire Nation insignia, to land. The bird lets out a loud COO and Sokka hushes the animal, looking around nervously to make sure he is still alone.

We watch as Sokka removes a piece of parchment from his pocket and attaches it to the cylindric tube fastened to the birds back.

SOKKA  
(whispers)  
Okay, Hawky. I'm gonna need you to  
deliver this message to Capital City -

A pause:

SOKKA  
_...to Avatar Aang._

FADE CUT TO:

EXT. SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE - MIDDAY

We pan over multiple Southern Water Tribe villages. It is evident excitement is in the air as their inhabitants begin preparation for the summer festival. We watch as Pakku leads a group of men and women towards a large expanse of ice located just outside of Hakoda's village, roughly equidistance to the other surrounding villages. Their more traditional clothing indicates that they are members of the Northern Water Tribe. He speaks briefly to them, though we cannot make out what they are discussing. Together they begin to waterbender, effectively turning a once abandoned ice clearing into the perfect location with which to hold the summer festival. Other villagers join the Northern waterbenders and begin to construct tents, hang lights, and decorate their new festival site. Meanwhile, the waterbenders continue to assist in the creation of ice sculptures and fountains.

It is clear that the people of the Southern Water Tribe have not had a reason to celebrate in many years.

We move through the crowds of people passing by: Sinri and his friends are playing another game of ice ball; Pakku is introducing the Northern waterbenders to Kanna; Hakoda and other warriors are heading in the direction of the docks, no doubt hoping to catch fish for the festival.

Finally, we settle on the only three people not engaging in festival activities: Katara, Sokka and Toph. The three teenagers are stood a good distance from the site observing the preparations being made. Katara has her arms crossed over her chest and a determined glint in her eyes.

Sokka eyes his sister warily:

SOKKA  
Are you sure you don't want to just -

KATARA  
(interrupting)  
I said _no_, Sokka.

SOKKA  
_Jeez_, you didn't even hear what I had to say.

KATARA  
You were gonna ask me to reconsider.  
To _"join in!" _

TOPH  
(under her breath)  
It wouldn't hurt to stop being such  
a dra - ow!

Toph rubs her arm in the location Sokka punched her.

TOPH  
...Sokka what'd you have to do  
that for? I was just saying she ought to  
lighten up for once in her life.

KATARA  
You don't get it, Toph.

TOPH  
(suddenly angry)  
You're right, maybe I don't get it.  
You know why Katara? Because you  
never let anyone in. You always say we're a family,  
but then you act as though the rules don't apply to you.  
You think you have to deal with everything alone.  
Well you know what? I'm tired of it. When you  
decide to let people in come find me, but  
until then I'm going down to help set up the  
festival. The war's over Katara, _celebrate!_

With that the young earthbender stomps off down the hill. Sokka hesitates, as though unsure whether to go after Toph, or stick by his sister. In the end he stays with Katara. It is obvious he knows the reason behind his sister's sudden behavior.

SOKKA  
You know, Katara. Toph may be slightly  
overreacting, but she does have a point.  
You're more like Aang than you're willing  
to admit. The whole "savior complex," the belief  
you've got to do things alone. Protect people.

The siblings are silent for a few moments, and then:

KATARA  
I wish Aang were here.

Sokka blushes and his right hand moves to scratch the back of his neck.

SOKKA  
Yeah, about that...

Sokka smiles weakly and gestures for Katara to look behind her.

Katara turns around to see AANG, 13, a young male Air Nomad with grey eyes, a bald head and blue tattoos that indicate not only is he an airbender, but a master at that. He also happens to be the Avatar: _master of all four elements._

AANG  
(sheepishly)  
Hey, Katara.

FADE CUT TO:

EXT. SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE - MIDDAY

We see an aerial shot of Hakoda's village. It is empty apart from the three teenagers and giant ten-ton sky bison. We watch as Aang lifts an assortment of luggage off of Appa's saddle, throwing each item to Sokka, who then passes it to Katara, who then places it in a pile outside of Hakoda's hut. The group does this in silence, each in a world of their own, until...

KATARA  
(questioningly)  
_Aang - _

Startled by the sudden mention of his name, and most likely nervous given the new "developments" regarding their relationship, the young airbender drops the sleeping bag he'd been holding right onto Sokka, who collapses under its sudden weight.

SOKKA  
(muffled by the sleeping bag)  
_Aang!_

TOPH  
(shocked)  
_Aang?_

Toph approaches her friends, having clearly left the festivities in order to find them. Perhaps hoping to apologise to Katara. Aang's gaze moves from Toph, to Katara, to Sokka as though unsure which of their "Aang's" to respond to. After a beat his decision is made for him as Katara and Toph speak:

TOPH/KATARA  
(at the same time)  
_What are you doing here?_

Aang hops down from where he's perched atop Appa, airbending himself to lighten the impact of the fall. Meanwhile, Katara and Toph exchange an annoyed look, as though irritated by the fact they spoke at the same time. All hopes of apology vanish.

SOKKA  
(in the background, sarcastically)  
It's okay guys, really, I'm  
fine! No need to worry. It's not  
like I could've suffered a concussion or -

KATARA  
(ignoring Sokka)  
It's not that I'm not happy to see you,  
because I am -

Katara fumbles for her words, absentmindedly tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Aang seems unable to meet her gaze.

TOPH  
(annoyed)  
I think what _"Miss I Love Love"_  
was trying to say is, we're just a  
little confused, because you weren't  
supposed to arrive for a few more days.  
_And_ -

KATARA  
(hands on her hips)  
_What did you just call me?_

TOPH  
(ignoring Katara)  
..Zuko was supposed to be with you.

Once again Aang looks between Toph and Katara, wondering whether he should answer Toph's question, or deal with the fact Katara looks ready to destroy the entire ice village due to her anger with Toph. And, most likely, judging by Sokka's letter, for other reasons as well.

Meanwhile, we see Sokka in the background gesturing wildly for Aang.

SOKKA  
(mouthing silently to Aang)  
Don't tell them about the letter!

He points to Katara.

SOKKA  
(still mouthing)  
She'll hate me.

Aang frowns at Sokka's demonstrations, clearly only more confused at what the heck is going on.

AANG  
(mouths back)  
_What? _

Sokka continues his silent communication, until Katara turns to glare at him causing him to freeze up and attempt to "act natural." Katara looks from Aang to Sokka and back again, eyes narrowed, as though trying to figure out what the two boys are up to.

Finally understanding Sokka's telepathy, Aang directs his attention towards Toph in an effort to distract Katara.

AANG  
(tentatively)  
Toph, don't call Katara "Miss -

A blush rises to his cheeks as he begins to regret his choice of words.

AANG  
(mumbles)  
_...I Love Love."_

TOPH  
(unhappily)  
Oh, is this what we're going to  
have to deal with from now on?  
The two of you automatically  
defending each other with  
absolutely no context whatsoever?

AANG  
(unsure of himself)  
No!

Katara gives him a look.

AANG  
I mean yes -

Toph gives him a look.

AANG  
(defeated)  
I mean, _I don't know._

TOPH  
(snorts)  
Okay, "Mr _Legally obligated."_

With that Katara lets out a loud gasp and suddenly a significant amount of water is rising from a nearby fountain and speeding towards Toph. Simultaneously, Toph sends a block of ice, the only earth nearby, hurting towards Katara.

The two elements seem to move towards each other in slow motion. We switch from Katara, to Toph and then back again. Each girl wears a look of extreme determination.

Then, right as the water and ice are about to collide, the water falls to the ground and the ice drops with a THUD!

Aang stands between the two teenagers, hands outstretched. One, has clearly caused the water to fall, the other, the ice to drop. It is evident the young airbender has had enough.

AANG  
(loudly)  
What is going on with you two?  
I mean, I read Sokka's letter -

In the background, Sokka slaps his hand over face. Shaking his head slowly.

AANG  
...and I know there's some stuff going  
on, but it didn't say anything about you  
two starting another world war singlehandedly!  
We've only just finished saving the world!  
Would someone please tell me _what is going on?_

Katara turns away.

KATARA  
It's nothing, Aang.

AANG  
(firmly)  
_No, Katara._ You  
don't get to do that.

Katara looks surprised.

AANG  
(continues)  
You don't get to pretend  
everything's fine when, clearly,  
everything's _not_ fine. I came  
here, because Sokka was worried -

KATARA  
(angrily)  
Sokka was _what?_

Sokka shrinks away in the background.

AANG  
He was worried about you,  
and so he asked me to come  
early, and -

SOKKA  
(in an effort to remove himself from the situation)  
You know, we really should work  
on finding Appa some..._hey!_

Sokka suddenly points towards the sky. Toph, Katara, and Aang follow his gaze to see a giant war balloon with the Fire Nation insignia on it appear from a break in the clouds.

SOKKA  
(excitedly)  
_Zuko's here!_

We see a close up of the balloon and sure enough Fire Lord ZUKO, 17, a male firebender with medium-length black-hair, gold eyes, and a mysterious scar over his left eye, is waving from the helm.

However, he is not alone.

SOKKA  
(squinting)  
Is that?

A pause:

SOKKA  
(shocked)  
It is! Suki's here!

The large balloon comes to a landing a few feet from Appa and SUKI, 16, a female Kyoshi Warrior with brown-hair and blue eyes, exits the balloon and rushes towards Sokka. The pair embrace, and, for the time being at least, Sokka's letter to Aang is forgotten.

SOKKA  
What are you doing here?

SUKI  
The Fire Lord and The Avatar  
are the two most sought after  
people in the Four Nations. No  
way were they going to be allowed  
to travel, _together no less,_ without  
a few body guards.

She gestures behind her as four more Kyoshi Warriors exit the war balloon and approach the teenagers.

SOKKA  
(disappointed)  
Oh, so you're here on business?

SUKI  
Yeah, but I also heard there's a  
festival in town.

A pause:

SUKI  
...and a handsome young warrior  
to take me there.

SOKKA  
(grinning)  
Oh, yeah? Well  
I'll have to meet him first.

Suki laughs and the two kiss. Aang looks over at Katara for a moment, before smiling and turning away.

TOPH  
Ugh, yuck! You two are  
worse than Aang and Katara!

The aforementioned blush.

TOPH  
At least Zuko's here.

ZUKO  
(looks confused)  
Toph, you know I'm back  
together with Mai, right?

TOPH  
_Of course_, but you didn't  
bring her cross country, did you?

ZUKO  
Well, er, no. I suppose not.

Toph is visibly relieved. Aang recovers from his embarrassment, extending a hand to Zuko, who clasps it and grins.

AANG  
Zuko! I didn't think you'd be  
arriving so soon.

ZUKO  
Well, once the Kyoshi Warriors  
were cleared as my security I  
figured I'd leave first thing.  
I considered arriving at night  
in an effort to not attract attention -

SOKKA  
(sarcastically)  
Oh yeah, who wouldn't notice the giant ten  
ton sky bison and the enormous war ballon with  
a Fire Nation insignia on it. Real discreet, guys.

ZUKO  
(sheepishly)  
Yes, well it seems I should've  
heeded my own advice.

Sokka, Katara, Toph and Aang look confused.

ZUKO  
Uh, you guys do realize you've  
attracted a bit of an audience?

The four teens turn around, shocked to find that almost the entirety of the Southern Water Tribe has gathered behind them. Aang rubs the top of his head in embarrassment.

AANG  
(softly to Katara)  
Er, how long have  
they been there?

KATARA  
Judging by the looks on  
their faces...?

Katara's blush deepens as she recognises Pakku, Kanna and Hakoda gathered near the front of the crowd.

SOKKA  
A long time.

Katara and Aang nod in agreement.

TOPH  
I don't get it...what  
are we looking at?

Zuko takes a few steps forward. He takes a deep breath and extends his right hand in a feeble wave.

ZUKO  
Hi, Zuko here. The Crowned Prince, er, no  
I mean, the _new _Fire Lord. I came to visit  
you and I thought it'd be best if I came with  
Avatar Aang since we've had our, er,  
_differences_ in the past.

ELDERY WOMAN #1  
(whispers loudly to her friend beside her)  
But didn't we banish the Avatar  
for alerting this very same boy of  
the location of our tribe?

ELDERLY WOMAN #2  
(whispers loudly back)  
Yeah, and didn't the Avatar later reject Bato's  
mark of the trusted, because he'd  
stolen an important Water Tribe  
rendezvous map?

AANG  
(hand behind his neck)  
_Yeah_...about that.

Zuko and Aang exchange a look.

ZUKO  
(clears his throat)  
Okay, well, yes, _anyway,_ I wanted to  
come and see how the Southern  
Water Tribe is doing since Pakku and  
the other Northern waterbenders came  
to help aide the beginning of the Southern  
Reconstruction Project and to, er,  
_personally apologise_ for my previous visit.

A silence falls over the gathered crowd. Aang takes a few steps towards Zuko, most likely in an effort to show his solidarity, and as he does so Katara springs forward. She starts for Aang's hand, but hesitates, whether it be because of the nerves that come with the newness of their relationship, the large audience that includes her father and grandparents, or both, one can't be quite sure. Whatever the reason, she ends up placing her hand on Aang's right shoulder. Effectively stopping his movement forward, but also creating even more tension as Aang turns away from the crowd and towards her. Studying her expression as if to ask why she'd stopped him.

Meanwhile, Sokka takes hold of Suki's hand, with no hesitation, and the pair move to stand by Zuko.

As if sensing his children's efforts to protect their friends Hakoda begins to move towards his children, Pakku and Kanna follow his lead. However, before either of the three can speak Sinri darts forward.

SINRI  
(to Aang)  
Are you really the Avatar?

Katara lets go of Aang's shoulder.

AANG  
(playfully)  
Does this answer your question?

Aang begins by hopping onto an "air scooter." He balances on it for a few moments before creating three "balls." One "waterball," one "earthball" and one "fireball," which he then juggles for a few moments before he dismounts and takes a bow.

Katara rolls her eyes at Aang's antics, but her lips move upwards in a smile.

SINRI  
(in awe)  
That. Was. _Wicked!_

Pakku frowns at the choice of words.

SINRI  
(to Katara)  
Pakku says you taught Aang to waterbender -

Aang beams at Katara.

KATARA  
That's right I actually -

SINRI  
(interrupting)  
He also said that he taught you  
how to waterbend and so by default  
he helped teach the Avatar.

KATARA  
(raises an eyebrow)  
Oh, did he?

PAKKU  
(coughs)  
Not in those exact words per-say.

SINRI  
(to Toph)  
And you taught him how to earthbend?

TOPH  
That's right...

Toph eyes Katara.

TOPH  
..._all_ by myself.

Katara frowns.

SINRI  
Wicked!

Suddenly, a surge of children, including the ones we saw playing "ice ball" earlier, rush forward and crowd around Aang, Katara and Toph. There are murmurs of excitement and awe as Aang continues his demonstrations, clearly pleased by the positive reaction.

Sinri moves from the circle and stops a few feet from Zuko.

Zuko eyes the child warily.

SINRI  
And you taught the Avatar firebending?

ZUKO  
(nods)  
Er yes, yes I did.

A hush falls over the Southern Water Tribe as Sinri studies Zuko silently for a beat.

Then:

SINRI  
_Awesome!_

Zuko smiles.

SINRI  
And you helped save the world, didn't you?

ZUKO  
(blushing)  
I did what I could.

Sinri bows.

SINRI  
Thank you.

A pause:

SINRI  
_Thank you for helping save the world._

All that it took was one child to reunite two nations.

CUT TO:

INT. KANNA'S IGLOO - MORNING

We see the inside of Kanna's igloo. It is laid out similarly to Hakoda's hut, however, it is significantly smaller and has less tapestry and weaponry ordaining the walls. It is, well, _simpler_. Like Hakoda's hut a circular fire pit for the purpose of heating and cooking stands in the center of the space. It is around this hearth that our heroes are currently located.

Zuko is sat in between Sokka and Suki, clearly regretting his decision as the two eye each other longingly. Meanwhile, Toph is in a similar predicament as she is sat beside Katara and, judging by the expanse of space between them, the two have yet to forgive each other for yesterdays remarks. Aang, on the other hand, has managed to wedge himself between Hakoda and Kanna, and is clearly nervous, especially considering they are Katara's closest relatives. And yet, despite the less than ideal seating arrangements, the group is managing to have a lively and vibrant breakfast.

Pakku, sat at the head of the table, begins to dish out the food, passing a bowl of what seems to be seal skin stew to everyone.

AANG  
(politely)  
I'm actually a vegetarian so -

He slides his bowl forward a few inches, clearly nervous of offending Katara and Sokka's family. Toph does the same, however, she isn't as worried about decorum.

TOPH  
Yeah, and I'd rather not eat  
something that is going to make  
me miss the taste of fire flakes.

Zuko looks up from his bowl of stew.

ZUKO  
_Hey! _

The young Fire Lord doesn't seem to mind the taste of the seal skin stew. Nor does the only other non-Water Tribe member of the group, Suki. Or, perhaps, she's too polite to decline. Beside her, Sokka is downing his bowl with an unmatched fervour, placing both Aang and Toph's bowls (with no resistance on their parts) in front of him as well.

Pakku eyes Sokka's questionable manners, before addressing the air and earthbender.

PAKKU  
That's right, my apologises.  
I meant to give you this -

Wordlessly Pakku takes a considerably smaller pot off the fire and fills two new bowls with its contents.

He hands the bowls to Aang and Toph.

AANG  
(surprised)  
_Tofu!_

TOPH  
(begrudgingly)  
_Tofu._

PAKKU  
...Katara mentioned your, er,  
_dietary restrictions._

Aang meets Katara's gaze from across the table. It is clear this small gesture means a lot to the young Air Nomad, who, has rarely been able to entertain the ancient customs of his people since the war began. Such an act of kindness and acceptance is monumental, and, potentially, the reason behind Aang's next words.

AANG  
(while eating)  
_I love you, Katara!_

Aang continues to scarf down his meal, for once unembarrassed by his sudden outburst of affection, or perhaps, oblivious to the new implication behind his words. Katara, however, blushes furiously and attempts to hide it by taking an abrupt interest in her own meal. The rest of the gathered members are also unfazed by Aang's words, although Hakoda does give the Avatar a questioning glance.

ZUKO  
So, what's all this about a dance festival?

All attention turns towards the firebender.

ZUKO  
I, uh, was hanging out with that kid -

SOKKA  
(in disbelief)  
_Sinri? _

ZUKO  
Uh, yeah. He wanted me to  
show him and his friends  
some firebending and -

SOKKA  
You were hanging out with _Sinri?_

ZUKO  
Uh, yes and -

SOKKA  
Dude he's like _five_.

ZUKO  
_Six,_ actually. And will you please  
stop interrupting me?

AANG  
Yeah, Sokka. Hanging out with little  
kids is fun. They're actually pretty smart and  
a lot of them have been forced to grow up quickly,  
because of the war. It's only fair to spend some  
time with them. You know, give them a sense of  
normalcy. Especially now with all the unknowns  
moving forward.

SOKKA  
(waves Aang away)  
Yeah, but that's Avatar stuff. I'd  
expect that from you, but _Zuko? _

ZUKO  
(clears throat)  
_Anyway, _Sinri mentioned something about  
a summer festival that's happening later  
tonight? Something about moonlight dancing?

Aang looks up, suddenly interested.

AANG  
_Dancing?_ I love dancing!  
In fact, Zuko, I happened to  
know a lot of traditional Fire Nation  
dances if you'd like me to teach them to  
you. I hosted a dance party for deprived  
Fire Nation school kids when we were  
hiding out in the Fire Nation.

Kanna exchanges a look with Pakku. Hakoda frowns.

TOPH  
In case you're wondering, it was  
just as weird as it sounds.

AANG  
What do you say, Zuko? Up for  
letting _me_ teach _you_ a thing or two?

ZUKO  
(dryly)  
Thanks. I'll think about it.

AANG  
(continues)  
A whole festival dedicated to dance.  
Wow. I'll bet the Southern Water Tribe  
has some beautiful dance moves. I'd love  
to learn some. How come you didn't tell  
me about the festival, Katara? We were  
pretty good dance partners back in the  
Fire Nation...

Aang trails off, fiddling his thumbs nervously. His eyes slowly move from his hands, across the table, to Katara. The young waterbender meets his gaze for a split second before looking away.

KATARA  
(softly)  
Because I'm not going.

FADE CUT TO:

INT. KANNA'S IGLOO - MORNING

Everyone is still sat in the same places they were during breakfast, however, all dishes have been removed from the the table. It's been a fair amount of time since breakfast, yet not long enough for the days activities to commence.

KANNA  
(hesitantly)  
Katara, I know you said to drop it but -

A pause:

KANNA  
(continues)  
...well I guess I'm just a bit surprised to hear  
you aren't planning on attending the festival.

HAKODA  
We thought for sure you'd want to go,  
especially considering you've never been before.

KATARA  
(clearly wanting to change the subject)  
Well you thought wrong.

HAKODA  
Are you sure you don't -

KATARA  
(angrily interrupts)  
I said I don't want to go! Will everyone please  
just drop it? Sokka's never been before and  
nobody's pushing him to go.

SOKKA  
Uh, that's because I already agreed to go  
with Suki, and besides, this festival  
didn't mean nearly as much to me growing  
up as it did to you.

Katara reaches for her necklace. Aang notices this and his eyes narrow.

KATARA  
(defeated)  
_Exactly_. And that's why I thought you, all of you -

She looks between Kanna, Hakoda and Sokka.

KATARA  
(continues)  
...would be more supportive with my decision.

KANNA  
I understand, dear. You don't  
have to do anything you don't want to do.

KATARA  
(soft smile)  
Thanks, Gran Gran.

HAKODA  
Well I disagree.

All eyes turn towards the older warrior. He regards his daughter with a stern, yet loving gaze.

HAKODA  
(continues)  
Katara, you can't avoid these kinds of  
things forever. One day you're going  
to have to face them, no matter how hard,  
or difficult, or _impossible_ they may seem.

KATARA  
(looks away)  
I know, but not this. I can't  
do this. It meant too much to her.

AANG  
(softly)  
To your mother.

Katara meets his gaze and the two stare at each other with sad eyes. Katara doesn't need to respond for Aang to know the answer.

TOPH  
Will someone please tell  
me what's going on? How  
come neither of you attended  
the festival as a kid?

Silence settles amongst the group. Sokka looks to Katara who gives a small nod as if to say, "go ahead."

SOKKA  
The Annual Southern Water Tribe  
Luminescence Dance and Summer Festival  
was a huge thing growing up. It happened  
once every year and was always the  
talk of the tribe for months leading up  
to, and months following, the festivities.  
Katara and I _did _attend the festival itself  
as kids, but we were never able to go to the  
dance.

AANG  
(still watching Katara)  
How come?

SOKKA  
Well, you see, the dance was kinda a "coming  
of age" event. Here in the Southern Water Tribe  
kids gain a lot of responsibility once they turn eight.  
Obviously they're still kids, but the festival was a  
kind of initiation of sorts. You see, in the past,  
Southern waterbenders truly started their  
training then and the same went for healers  
and for warriors as well. So, even with the war  
going on, we tried our best to maintain our  
culture and customs. One, of which, was  
the dance.

We see a shot of the other characters taking in this information. Katara is staring at her hands.

SOKKA  
(continues)  
The dance was also the joining of  
all the different villages together, which  
rarely happens apart from school. Often  
boys would ask girls to go with them -

HAKODA  
Oh, yeah. Sokka didn't you try  
to ask Katara's friend Niyok one year?

This brings a small smile to Katara's face.

SOKKA  
_Dad!_

ZUKO  
So, if it was this great "coming of age" experience,  
how come neither of you ever attended?

SOKKA  
I was getting there. At first we were too young,  
but we'd always sit and watch the older kids  
getting ready and leaving their homes  
with our mom.

KANNA  
(softly)  
Kya loved that sort of thing.  
_The anticipation._

Sokka glances at Katara before affirming.

SOKKA  
Yeah, she did. Katara too. In fact,  
she'd count down the days to the dance  
and snuck out pretty much every year.

HAKODA  
(affectionatly)  
I caught her every time.

Another smile.

SOKKA  
Finally, I was old enough to attend but,  
being the amazing brother that I am,  
I decided to stay home and wait until  
the following year so that Katara  
wouldn't feel left out.

KATARA  
(whispers to Suki)  
At least he said it was to protect  
my feelings, but I'm pretty sure it was  
actually because Niyok said no to his  
invitation and -

SOKKA  
_Katara! _Suki don't believe a word she says.

The two girls giggle together. Sokka, although portraying annoyance, is visibly glad to see Katara happier.

Hakoda takes up the story:

HAKODA  
Well, every year Kya and Katara,  
despite Sokka's complaining, would plan  
out Katara's first dance.

KANNA  
(clearly also getting caught up in the memories)  
The dress, the shoes, _everything_. Even the  
flower that she'd tuck behind her ears.

KATARA  
(softly)  
And then she'd tuck it behind my ears.

Katara absentmindedly tucks a piece of hair behind her ears.

SOKKA  
They planned everything down to an  
excruciating level of detail. It was actually  
painful to witness _every. single. year. _

Katara rolls her eyes.

HAKODA  
And the most important part, the one  
they spent the longest time discussing.  
Can you guess what part that was?

SOKKA  
(pulls a face)  
The boy!

Katara blushes more furiously than ever.

Aang eyes Katara.

SOKKA  
It makes me sick just thinking about  
it. The amount of times I had to  
hear about the kind of guy my _ little_  
_sister _ was going to attend the dance with?

SUKI  
I'll bet he was cute.

Katara buries her face in embarrassment.

SOKKA  
He was _fake_, that's what he was. But boy, it  
sure didn't seem like it. I mean, they didn't  
leave one thing up to imagination. They'd even  
discuss what he was going to be _wearing_.

KANNA  
(amused smile)  
The traditional Southern Water Tribe suit  
if I do recall correctly. Headband with the  
mark of the trusted on it. Black-hair.

HAKODA  
Don't forget the most important detail.

KANNA  
(laughs)  
Oh yes, my young granddaughter wanted  
him to be a waterbender!

Pakku grins.

PAKKU  
She had good taste.

SOKKA  
Oh she didn't just want it. It was a requirement  
the _ top requirement. _Ever since I can remember  
Katara wanted to marry a waterbender.

Aang frowns.

AANG  
But I thought there weren't any other  
waterbenders in the South Pole?

KANNA  
There weren't. Kya and her would joke that  
a young boy would come all the way from  
our sister tribe, the Northern Water Tribe, to  
sweep her off her feet, take her to the dance and  
then, more importantly, teach her how to waterbend.

PAKKU  
(winks)  
Sound familiar?

SOKKA  
Well, the following year Katara finally turned eight.  
Yet, months before the festival...

Sokka trails off and a silence settles over the group. A heavy silence, one that does not mirror the comfortable silences witnessed earlier. Sokka does not need to continue his story for the others to grasp the event that proceeded the summer festival that year.

KATARA  
(bitterly)  
Mom died. I didn't feel like going to the  
festival that year, because mom had just died.  
Sokka, Gran Gran, dad, everyone really, tried to  
convince me to go, but I couldn't do it.

She grasps her mother's necklace tightly.

KATARA  
(continues)  
Everyone kept telling me that mom would've  
wanted me to go, as if that made it easier, but  
I just couldn't do it. Not after all the plans we'd  
made. It wouldn't feel right.

SOKKA  
(gently)  
But you _did_ have a lot of the things you'd talked  
about. I mean, mom had made you the dress and  
dad had made you the shoes...

KATARA  
But that wasn't the important stuff. The biggest  
thing was that she wasn't going to be there.  
To tuck the flower behind my ears, to stay  
awake until I returned so I could tell her  
absolutely everything that happened.

Katara blinks away tears that are threatening to spill down her cheeks. Sokka moves to rest his arm around his sister. Hakoda stares off into the distance. Pakku takes Kanna's hand. Toph, Zuko and Suki stare at the floor. Aang wipes away his own tears and looks as though he wants to comfort Katara, but is stuck across the table.

It is Kanna who breaks the silence and continues the story:

KANNA  
There was no waterbender to sweep her  
off her feet. As I recall she even rejected  
a handful of hopeful boy's invitations.  
She stayed locked up inside many days  
leading up to the festival, and for many  
days after.

HAKODA  
(gazes proudly at his son)  
Sokka even finally got Niyok to agree to  
go with him, but in the end he saw just  
how upset Katara was and decided to  
stay home with her.

SOKKA  
Yeah, and then Niyok went with Hanra.  
I mean, can you imagine? _Hanra_ over _me?_

Suki rolls her eyes.

SOKKA  
Then, the year after that our dad and the other men  
left to fight in the war. Moral was low and the dance  
was never held again. Until, now, that is.

KATARA  
_Seven years later._

HAKODA  
(amazed)  
Has it really been that long?

ZUKO  
But now it's happening again, that's a good  
thing, right? That means that even a war  
can't wipe out the ancient traditions, at  
least not forever. Now kids like Sinri will  
get to grow up experiencing the very same  
thing his ancestors did before him.  
That's the whole meaning of this new era,  
of what we're trying to build upon.

Suddenly, without warning, Katara gets to her feet. Her eyes are mostly covered by her right arm, but it doesn't take a genuis to tell she's crying.

KATARA  
(choked up)  
I'm sorry. I can't do this.  
I couldn't do it then and I can't do it now.

With that she rushes out of Kanna's igloo.

Hakoda gets to his feet to follow her, just as Aang rises to _his_ feet to do the same.

The two stare at each other, Hakoda in mild surprise and Aang, in mild embarrassment. Though neither side backs down.

After a beat:

SOKKA  
Dad.

Hakoda turns to his son.

SOKKA  
(softly)  
Have Aang go.

Hakoda opens his mouth to reply, but ends up closing it. Instead, facing the Avatar. All previous embarrassment has vanished and instead Aang gives Hakoda a determined nod, before following Katara from igloo.

KANNA  
(smiling)  
If I didn't know better I wouldn't have guessed they're  
in a relationship, the way the two of them act.  
They just fit quite nicely together, don't you think?

HAKODA  
(nods)  
Yeah.

A pause:

HAKODA  
Wait, they're in a _relationship?_

FADE CUT TO:

EXT. SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE - MIDMORNING

Katara exits Kanna's igloo, Aang follows behind. They walk a little ways, Aang a few paces back, until Katara abruptly comes to a stop. She turns to face Aang.

KATARA  
Do you wanna get out of here?

AANG  
(immediately)  
Sure. Let me just get Appa.

Katara laughs.

AANG  
What?

KATARA  
It's just...I spent my entire childhood  
waiting for a chance to escape from here.  
From this village. A chance to find a waterbending  
teacher and to leave this place behind...and now,  
to think I can just hop on a gigantic flying bison,  
with _an airbender..._

Katara trails off.

AANG  
(with a grin)  
Funny how things work out.

Tentatively, Aang offers Katara his hand. She doesn't miss a beat, intertwining their fingers together as they head in the direction of Appa's temporary shelter. This simple gesture has no doubt put the both of them at ease, even despite the not so discrete stares of the surrounding villagers, proving to the both of them that they have each other, even if they're still trying to fumble through the awkward transition of friendship to more than friendship. Of childhood to teenagers.

A "coming of age" of sorts.

Just what the dance is meant for.

FADE CUT TO:

EXT. DOCK OFF THE COAST OF THE SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE - MIDMORNING

We see a shot of the Southern Water Tribe's recently established port. A collection of both Southern and Northern Water Tribe ships are anchored to the wooden docks. We move closer to one of these docks where Katara and Aang are sitting, Appa in the background behind them.

The pair sit in silence. Katara's feet are in the water, while Aang sits with his arms around his legs. Both have their eyes fixed on the ocean. Aang lazily flicks his hand around, bending the water beneath him almost absentmindedly.

Finally Katara turns to Aang:

KATARA  
(softly)  
How's your scar?

AANG  
It's been better. I think the fight with  
Ozai reopened it a bit. It'd have had to,  
to trigger the Avatar State and all.

KATARA  
So you can enter it at will now?

AANG  
(shrugs)  
I suppose so. I hope I don't have to  
find out for a long while now.

KATARA  
(hesitant)  
Can I take a look at it?  
Your scar I mean.

Aang glances at Katara, he seems somewhat surprised by the request. Nevertheless, he nods and removes his top to reveal a deep, dark red scar on the small of his back. The spot where Azula's lightning entered his body. Wordlessly, Katara bends some water from the ocean and places it upon Aang's back. Her hands glow, indicating her healing abilities, and the pair return to silence as they fall into the familiar routine of healing. Aang closes his eyes, most likely concentrating on bending the air around him to regulate heat, in an effort to not freeze to death.

After a few minutes Katara removes her hands and Aang pulls his top back on.

KATARA  
And the one on your foot?

Aang lifts up his left foot revealing a smaller, less noticeable, scar on the sole of his foot. The spot where Azula's lightning left his body. Katara repeats the process of healing, although she spends a significantly less amount of time on the smaller scar.

Once finished the pair return their attention to the horizon. Aang's feet join Katara's in the water.

AANG  
Have you apologised to Toph?

KATARA  
Haven't had the chance.

Aang doesn't respond, instead waiting patiently for Katara to continue.

She does.

KATARA  
I guess we're both feeling a bit confused  
about what to do. At least, I am.  
I guess, I'm worried that, without the war,  
our friendships could fall apart. I mean, I love  
Toph, I do. But we're both such different people  
and we were really only allied for the greater  
good of helping you master the elements...and  
Zuko...well he just has so many new responsibilities now  
as Fire Lord, and you too come to think of it.  
I guess what I'm trying to say is...

Aang studies Katara.

AANG  
You don't want our little family to go  
their separate ways? You want things to  
be like they were before. When we were  
traveling.

KATARA  
Yeah.

Aang reaches over and takes Katara's hand.

AANG  
I get it, Katara. I do. Really, I do.  
I mean you guys, the four of you, that's  
all the family I have left.

Katara squeezes Aang's hand and shuts her eyes tight.

AANG  
(continues)  
But, we have to accept that things are  
going to change. We can't expect everyone  
to always be available to ignore their responsibilities  
and fly around the world with us.

Katara's eyes fly open and she turns to look at Aang.

KATARA  
_Us?_

Aang rubs the back of his neck nervously.

AANG  
Well, yeah. I mean, I assumed you'd  
want to keep traveling around with me.  
Sorry, perhaps I should've asked.

KATARA  
(eyes shinning)  
Are you kidding, Aang?  
I was worried you'd leave me behind.

AANG  
(suddenly serious)  
_Never._

Katara moves her head to rest on Aang's shoulder. The airbender tenses for a moment, but ultimately relaxes, pulling her closer to him and placing a kiss to the top of her hair. After a few moments Katara sighs.

KATARA  
It's not just our friendships I'm worried about.

Again Aang waits patiently for her to continue.

KATARA  
(continues)  
Before I always had the war to think about.  
I'm not like you, I never lived in a time of peace.  
As silly as it sounds I always had the war to  
keep me going, to give me a reason to move forward.  
To fight. Now that it's over, I guess I have more time  
to think. To think about _her_. To wish she was here.  
I'm not used to that. To _any_ of this.

She gestures around them.

KATARA  
I'm not used to all the changes being made to my  
village. I'm not used to not having to wake up  
everyday and wonder if me, or someone I love,  
is going to get hurt, or worse. I'm not used to  
being able to care about trivial things like boys  
and dates and _dances._ I guess it's hard for me,  
because it reminds me of life before mom died.

A pause:

KATARA  
And I know I should be happy about all of this.  
I should be overjoyed, and I am, but I can't  
help but think about how much I miss her and  
how she's never going to see this. She's never  
going to live in a world that isn't ravaged by war.  
She's never going to meet you, or see all the  
progress that is made moving forward. All she  
ever knew was war. She was born into it  
and died from it. That's no way to live.

A shaky sob wracks Katara's body and Aang clutches her tighter. For awhile they stay like that.

Finally he speaks:

AANG  
If Guru Pathik taught me anything, it's  
that we can't dwell on the past. We have  
to let go and move forward towards the  
future. Even, Gyatso used to say  
"_We can't concern ourselves with what was.  
__We must act on what is."  
_

Katara moves her head from Aang's shoulders and turns to face him.

AANG  
The people we love will always  
be with us, but we can't let their deaths  
stop us from living. That's not fair to them,  
and it's not fair to us.

A pause:

AANG  
I'm not saying you have to go, but you  
_do_ have to move forward. We all do. And,  
maybe, participating in this dance will  
help you come to terms with that.  
Katara, your mom would want you to  
go. _I know it._

KATARA  
(softly)  
Maybe.

AANG  
Besides, you're lucky that you still have  
the opportunity to partake in the ancient  
traditions of your people. I don't have that anymore.

KATARA  
_Aang_ -

AANG  
Seeing Sokka and you back here, back at home,  
it makes me realize just how comforting it is  
to have a home. A familiar place to return to.  
I guess that's why, despite being nomads, we  
always had the air temples to welcome us home...

It's Katara's turn to wrap her arms around Aang.

KATARA  
(quietly)  
I'm glad Sokka asked you here.  
I missed you.

AANG  
_You too._

CUT TO:

EXT. THE SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE - AFTERNOON

We see a shot of the festival clearing, it looks almost unrecognisable to the empty expanse of ice we saw only days earlier. Bubbling with activity, lights and decorations the fairgrounds are in full use. Children and parents alike walk amongst the crowds, looking equally enthusiastic regardless of age. We spot both familiar and unfamiliar faces as we move through the throng of people and stop on Toph.

The young earthbender is walking away from the festivities and as she heads up the mountain towards Hakoda's village she comes to an abrupt halt. She turns towards her left and stares off into the shadows.

TOPH  
Katara I know you're over there.  
My feet can hear you.

We hear an inaudible mumble and perhaps a, "crap I forgot about that," before Katara emerges from behind a giant ice boulder.

TOPH  
(gently)  
You could go down there you know.

Toph chuckles slightly.

TOPH  
_"Join in."_

The corner of Katara's mouth twitch upwards, and she's silent a moment as her eyes gaze over the sight before her.

Before she can respond:

TOPH  
Katara, I'm sorry.

KATARA  
No, Toph. I'm sorry I -

TOPH  
Let me finish, or else I really _will_  
be annoyed with you.

Katara laughs.

TOPHS  
(grins)  
_There's_ the Katara I miss. The one who's always  
hopeful and positive about the future. The one who  
puts it upon herself to make sure that everyone in  
the group is happy before she even thinks of herself.

Katara takes a seat on the ground and Toph joins her before continuing.

TOPH  
(continues)  
That's one of your best qualities, _your compassion_,  
but it can also be the part about you I loathe  
the most. You're always looking out for us, but then  
you push us away when _we_ want to look out for _you_.  
I didn't know the story behind the festival, what it meant  
for your family and what it means now after your mother's  
death. I didn't know and I apologise for how I reacted.  
I guess it's just hard for me to express my feelings  
and I was trying to reach out, but then you shut me down  
and I guess I was frustrated, because all I was trying  
to do was help out my -

A pause:

TOPH  
...my_ best friend._

Katara's eyes pool with tears, it is evident that she is both surprised and honored to be given such an important title, especially considering the young earthbender had next to no friends growing up and still has a shaky home life.

TOPH  
(nervously)  
It's okay, Katara. I know I'm not your best friend but -

KATARA  
(interrupting)  
What are you talking about?  
Toph, of course you're my best friend.

TOPH  
(snorts)  
See, Katara? You're too nice. You  
feel like you have to say that, but you  
don't.

Katara places a hand on Toph's shoulders.

KATARA  
I'm not just saying it.  
Toph, you're my best friend.

TOPH  
(wipes away a tear)  
You really mean it?

KATARA  
Of course I do.  
I mean, who else did  
you think my best friend would be?  
_Sokka? _

The two girls break into a fit of laughter.

Toph recovers first:

TOPH  
No, I guess Aang would be my first guess.

A small smile crosses Katara's face at the mention of the young Avatar.

KATARA  
That's different now.

TOPH  
Yeah, I guess it is.

A beat:

TOPH  
(smirking)  
_Legally obligated._

Katara gives the earthbender a playful shove.

KATARA  
Speaking of Aang, have you seen him?  
He disappeared after we got back  
from the docks and I haven't been  
able to find him since.

Toph frowns.

TOPH  
That's weird, Twinkle Toes usually has  
a fanclub of about ten surrounding him  
at all times.

KATARA  
I thought so too -

She spots Sokka, Zuko and Suki heading their way, clearly coming from Hakoda's village with the intent of going to the festival.

KATARA  
...hey Sokka!

She waves the three teenagers over. As they approach Sokka spots Toph beside Katara and his hands move to shield his face.

SOKKA  
Oh no, is it safe?

KATARA  
(dryly)  
_Ha Ha, very funny. _Not that it's  
any of your business, but we're  
okay now. I was actually wondering  
about Aang, have you seen him?

An unusual expression crosses Sokka's face, and he falters for a moment before replying.

SOKKA  
Who?

TOPH  
(raises an eyebrow)  
You know, blue tattoos, bald head,  
dating your sister, about yay high -

Toph motions a few inches above her head, meanwhile Katara blushes.

TOPH  
...happened to, I don't know,  
_save the world _ fairly recently.

Sokka tugs nervously at his collar.

SOKKA  
Nope, nope haven't seen him.

Katara narrows her eyes.

KATARA  
You're sure?

SOKKA  
Yep, yep, positive.  
One-hundred-percent.  
_Anyway,_ we must be going  
Introducing the foreigners -

He motions to Zuko and Suki.

SOKKA  
...to seal jerky. You know  
the usual. Well bye then!

With that Sokka loops one arm through Suki's and another through Zuko's, effectively dragging them towards the festival. Halfway down the hill Zuko turns back, giving Katara a "your guess is as good as mine" look.

KATARA  
Okay, well if you see him let me know?

Katara turns back to Toph.

KATARA  
Was he lying?

TOPH  
Do you even have to ask?

KATARA  
(laughing)  
I guess not.

Toph mimics Sokka's actions, looping her arm through Katara's.

TOPH  
Come on, let's go find your boyfriend.

KATARA  
(instinctively)  
He's _not_ my boyfri-

Toph shakes her head in amusement.

KATARA  
(blushing)  
Gosh that's weird.  
Aang, my boyfriend.

TOPH  
(teasing)  
Clearly you have no taste.

Katara shoves her friend, and, laughing, they start down the hill in the direction of Hakoda's village.

FADE CUT TO:

EXT. SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE - AFTERNOON

We see multiple shots of Toph and Katara taking to different people, and though we cannot hear the words being exchanged, one can infer they're inquiring about Aang's whereabouts. Especially considering Toph's mimed physical descriptions of Aang. We watch them first speak to Pakku and Kanna, then to Hakoda, to strangers, to Sinri and his friends, they even enter the ice barn Appa is being held only to find it empty. With each encounter Katara's expression becomes more and more dejected.

Finally, the two collapse outside of Hakoda's hut.

Katara looks up to the sky.

KATARA  
_Aang, where are you?_

CUT TO:

INT. HAKODA'S HUT - EVENING

Hakoda's hut is empty a part from two siblings who are currently locked in a heated debate.

SOKKA  
Come on, Katara! You have to go.  
I'm not taking no for an answer.  
Aang would want you to go -

KATARA  
(accusatory)  
Oh, would he?  
Well I wouldn't know, because  
_someone_ won't tell me where he is.

SOKKA  
(swallows)  
I don't know what you're talking about.

KATARA  
Come on Sokka, I don't have to be an earthbender  
to recognise a terrible liar when I see one.  
Where. Is. Aang?

SOKKA  
Tell you what, you come with me tonight  
and I'll tell you where Aang is.

KATARA  
(gleefully)  
Ha! So you do know where he is.

SOKKA  
I never said that.

Katara gives her brother an exasperated look.

KATARA  
_Sokka._

SOKKA  
(mimics)  
_Katara._

KATARA  
Please, just tell me where Aang is.  
I'm worried about him.

SOKKA  
Please, just come with me to the dance.  
_I'm_ worried about _you_. Aang's fine  
he's probably just on another trip around  
the world on the back of an ancient turtle.

KATARA  
(raises an eyebrow)  
_Probably?_

SOKKA  
Like I said, I don't know where he is. But, what I  
_do_ know is that you can't live with one foot in the  
past. We can love and miss mom, but we can't  
let our emotions block us from experiencing the world.

Katara's eyes widen and she suddenly grips Sokka's arm.

KATARA  
(softly)  
We can't concern ourselves with what was.  
We must act on what _ is._

SOKKA  
(confused)  
Uhh yeah, exactly.  
Who told you that?

KATARA  
Aang.

The waterbender's eyes flash determinedly.

KATARA  
I'll go for Aang.

SOKKA  
(shrugs)  
Works for me.

FADE CUT TO:

EXT. SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE - EVENING

Pakku, Kanna, Hakoda, Sokka, Zuko, Suki and Toph are all gathered outside of Hakoda's hut. Everyone is out of their "usual gear" and "transformed" into much fancier versions of themselves. Pakku, Hakoda and Kanna, for the most part, resemble their usual selves, with the added addition of Kanna's shawl, Pakku's suit coat and Hakoda's loss of his warrior gear in exchange for a more traditional Southern Water Tribe outfit. The boys, on the other hand, have completely changed their appearances. Sokka and Zuko are both in suits, though Sokka looks more than a little uncomfortable whereas Zuko, having been raised as a prince and likewise used to formal attire, stands beside him with an unmatched confidence. If he feels at all nervous to wear a Fire Nation suit at a Water Tribe festival, it doesn't show.

Meanwhile, the girls are also unrecognisable. Suki has exchanged her Kyoshi warrior outfit for a long green dress complete with a luxurious fur-coat to combat the chilly temperatures. Toph, has also dressed up for the occasional, though her shorter green dress and brown jacket aren't as fancy as Suki's.

SOKKA  
[regarding Katara]  
Jeez, how long does it take one girl to get ready?

ZUKO  
In my experience? _Decades._

Sokka throws his head back in frustration, causing Hakoda, Pakku and Kanna to laugh. Toph punches the air causing two large chunks of ice to splatter on both Sokka and Zuko's faces. Both boys wipe away the snow slowly. Suki unsuccessfully attempts to hold back her laughter.

TOPH  
(annoyed)  
If you'd just tell her where Aang is -

Toph breaks off as Sokka whispers HUSH! and the pair turn in the direction of Hakoda's hut. The bamboo door rustles and moments later Katara appears. The young waterbender has her hair in the same Southern Water Tribe style her mother used to give her as a child. She's wearing a beautiful, flowing blue and white dress, complete with matching blue snow sandals and her mothers necklace. Her hand moves to clutch the latter as she joins her friends.

Kanna suddenly surges forward to hug her granddaughter.

KANNA  
(tearing up)  
You look beautiful, my dear.  
Absolutely gorgeous.

HAKODA  
(lovingly)  
Just like your mother did  
at your age.

Katara hugs her father.

KANNA  
(teasingly)  
And boy was my son smitten.

PAKKU  
Rightfully so.

KANNA  
Where is that young  
airbender of yours?

KATARA  
(with a glare at Sokka)  
I wish I knew.

SOKKA  
(nervously)  
Alright, time to go!

Sokka grabs Katara's arm and begins to guide her towards the village gates, the others follow suit, filing in after the two siblings. We focus in on Katara and Sokka's faces and we do see the hesitation, but we also see the awe and excitement as the pair join the constant stream of villagers as they head over the hill and towards the festival grounds, intent on fulfilling a once impossible childhood dream.

FADE CUT TO:

EXT. SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE - EVENING

We see an overhead shot of the festival, near the center there is a stage. The dance is in full swing. We watch both Southern and Northern Water Tribe members, young and old dancing together. Tonight marks not only the return of a traditional Southern Water custom, but also a celebration of a new era, one of peace and kindness. A celebration of the end of a war that has ravaged the nation, and divided its citizens. Yet here, in the Southern Water Tribe, members of all Four Nations, including the Fire Lord and the Avatar, are coming together to celebrate not their individual nations, but humanity as a whole.

However, neither the Fire Lord, nor the Avatar, has made an appearance yet.

We pan away from the festival and focus on the group of villagers heading down the hill towards the fairgrounds. Leading the way are our heroes: Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Suki and Toph, followed close behind by Kanna, Pakku and Hakoda.

Suddenly, Katara comes to an abrupt halt, causing the rest of her group to stop as well. Other villages continue to move around the teenagers in their pursuit of the festivities. Judging by the expression on Katara's face we can infer she's having second thoughts.

KATARA  
(to no one in particular)  
I can't do it.  
I'm sorry, I thought I could, but I  
was wrong. I'm not ready.

The young waterbender turns her back on the festival, only to discover her friends are blocking her path. Katara frowns, confused by both their actions and the unnaturally large grins on their faces. Sokka's in particular.

KATARA  
(confused)  
What are you guys -?

She breaks off as Sokka and Toph step aside, creating an opening between them. Quiet footsteps are heard and we see a pair of shoes come forward to fill the gap. Slowly we pan upwards to reveal Aang. Except, the young airbender doesn't look quite like his usual self. Aang is dressed in a suit similar to the one he wore while in disguise in the Fire Nation, however, instead of it being a traditional Fire Nation suit, it is, thanks to the various shades of blue undertones and the Water Nation insignia, very obviously Southern Water Tribe. It closely resembles the outfit Sokka himself chose for the evening, and has longer fabric in the pants and arms to ensure his tattoos are covered. In fact, his tattoos are completely hidden for he's also donning traditional Water Tribe leather shoes and gloves, as well as a headband with the mark of the trusted, the same mark he earned while ice dodging, to cover the arrow on his forehead. To top it all off his head is covered by a wig, making it look as though he has jet black-hair.

In fact, Katara realizes with a start, Aang is the exact copy of the "perfect boy" Kanna had described earlier that day when recalling the intricate details that had gone into Kya and Katara's planning of Katara's first dance, and, of the boy that would take her there.

Aang has somehow transformed himself into this fantasy.

Katara's right hand moves to cover her mouth.

Sokka grins in the background.

Aang scratches the back of his neck nervously, then, as if remembering something, his hands fly out in front of him and he skilfully bends the ice beneath him into the air and into the shape of a flower. The very flower Kanna had promised to put in Katara's hair before she attended her first dance. The act of bending seems to calm Aang's nerves and he moves towards Katara with much more confidence, handing her the crystallized flower and giving her an over exaggerated bow.

AANG  
I know I'm not a member of the Water Tribe,  
as you hoped for, but I _am_ a waterbender.

Tears well up in Katara's eyes and this time she cannot contain them. She rushes forward and throws her arms around Aang's neck, pulling him to an incredibly tight hug. Aang's own arms encircle her after a heartbeat, and he relaxes into her, clearly relieved by her reaction.

KATARA  
(whispers)  
_Thank you._

Once Katara releases him Aang grasps her hand. He blushes as his eyes briefly flicker to the people around them, after all Katara's entire family is mere feet from them, but manages to quell his nerves and muster up the courage to continue.

AANG  
(anxiously)  
I didn't come all the way from the Northern  
Water Tribe, but I _did_ come from the Southern  
Air Temple, or, you know, I suppose one could  
argue a giant block of ice. Which, come to think  
of it was located within the Southern Water Tribe  
and since I was there for a hundred years that might  
qualify me for some kind of citizenship.

SOKKA  
(in the background to Toph)  
Real smooth.

AANG  
(clears throat)  
What I'm trying to say is, that although I was  
asleep for one-hundred years, I truly believe I was  
meant to awaken when I did. And, I have you to thank  
for that, Katara. Don't get me wrong, I think about my  
people all the time, and a day doesn't go by that I wish I  
could've been there when the Fire Nation attacked, but I've  
also managed to find a silver lining in all of this. And that silver  
lining is _you_. That I was able to meet you, befriend you, travel with  
you and now, hopefully, to take you to your first ever Annual Southern  
Water Tribe Luminescence Dance and Summer Festival. That is, if you'll have me.

SUKI  
(in background)  
Ooo, their first date!

A blush rises to Katara's cheeks and she ducks her head in an effort to conceal it. Though there really is no point, because an identical blush is threatening to spread across Aang's entire face as he holds his breath in anticipation of Katara's answer. The young waterbender looks first to Sokka, who gives her a thumbs-up, then to Pakku and Kanna who smile affectionately, and finally to Hakoda who, after a moments pause, nods his approval.

Then, her hand, the one Aang isn't holding onto, moves to her necklace and, for a second, her eyes find the sky. It's almost as if she's waiting for Kya's approval. The wind around them stirs, although that may be due to Aang's nerves, and the sound of laughter and bells filters up from the festival.

AANG  
(quietly)  
_Katara?_

Katara's gaze finds Aang's. She squeezes his hands.

KATARA  
Of course I'll go to the dance with you, Aang.

The look of relief on Aang's face is priceless.

KATARA  
(continues)  
That is, on one condition...

Aang's eyebrows furrow. Toph and Zuko exchange a look.

Katara takes Aang's other hand in hers and carefully removes the gloves he'd been wearing. She then reaches behind his head and undoes the headband, it floats to the floor. Finally, she removes the wig. Aang frowns, clearly unsure of what is going on. However, after a moment, his eyes widen and he holds his hands out in front of him taking in the sight of his exposed tattoos.

Katara has removed Aang's costume to reveal the tattoos that indicate that he is _not_ a member of the Southern Water Tribe, but _an Air Nomad_, and a master at that. She then places a hand on the side of his face and meets his gaze.

Blue on grey.

KATARA  
(continues)  
...you promise me you'll never hide who  
you are for the benefit of anyone.

AANG  
But you grew up wanting to marry a  
waterbender so I just thought...

KATARA  
Yes, and what you did was incredibly sweet, but Aang  
I was eight-years-old. I also wanted to have a pet  
koala otter and eat nothing but sealskin porridge  
for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

SOKKA  
(in background)  
I can confirm she did want that.  
Sealskin hasn't been the same since.

KATARA  
_But, _you know something else I wanted to do?  
More than anything? Escape my village. Travel the world.  
Learn waterbending. And I was able to fulfil all those dreams,  
dreams of which, I may add, are far more important, because of _you.  
_I'm the person I am today, because of the things you taught me and  
everything we learned together on our journey. And you know what else?

Aang shakes his head.

KATARA  
I also grew up praying that the Avatar would return. Mom even  
used to tell Sokka and I bedtime stories about your return,  
and how everything would be okay, and we had nothing to  
fear because, one day, the Avatar would save the world.  
And you know what, Aang? You did. You saved the world.  
You made it so your people didn't die in vain.

A single tear falls down Aang's cheek, Katara wipes it away with her fingers.

KATARA  
The Monks would be so proud of you Aang, for saving the world.  
I know you've been forced to hide your arrows in the past, but  
you don't have to do that anymore. Be proud of yourself.  
Of where you come from. I know I am.

Aang's hand moves to Katara's cheek.

KATARA  
And, for the record, I would much rather marry  
an air nomad than a water bender.

SOKKA  
(in background)  
But he _is_ a waterbender?

TOPH  
And an earthbender.

ZUKO  
And a firebender.

SOKKA  
You know, come to think of it, it's kinda unfair -

KATARA  
(interrupting the others)  
I know what it's like to miss someone so much it  
physically pains you, and I know, even despite  
your advice to move forward, that you miss your  
people everyday. I know being here, and seeing Sokka  
and I surrounded by people just like us, all while knowing  
you can never have that must be devastating. I also know  
we can never come close to replacing what you lost, but I  
hope you also now that this is your home now too.  
That we're your new family.

A pause:

KATARA  
(softly)  
I hope one day you think of home and not only does  
the Southern Air Temple come to mind, but the Southern Water  
Tribe as well. We'll always be here to welcome you home.

AANG  
Except, I don't want you waiting around here for me.  
I want you by my side, always. _Deal?_

KATARA  
(breathless)  
_Deal._

And with that the pair, in an unusual public display of affection, _kiss_. For a moment it's as if air and water are one, and for one fraction of a millisecond, Aang's arrows glow, however, it happens so fast one can only question whether it happened at all.

When the two pull apart Aang rests his forehead.

AANG  
_Sifu, Katara._

Then, he grins:

AANG  
Are you ready to dance?

Katara laughs, moving away from Aang, but keeping ahold of his hand.

AANG  
Because I am sure ready to wow the Southern  
Water Tribe with my amazing dancing talent.

SUKI  
Did he just say "dancing talent?"

ZUKO  
Aang, how many times do I have to tell you  
those Fire Nation dances you know are _a_  
_hundred-years old!_

Aang turns to Zuko and bows.

AANG  
Hotman.

ZUKO  
And so is that greeting!

Everyone laughs, Aang exchanges a glance with Katara, and the group continues their descent towards the festival. Aang and Katara at the lead, hands intertwined. Toph, Sokka and Suki follow behind them.

TOPH  
(sing song voice to Sokka)  
_Legally obligated._

AANG  
(deciding to turn the joke around on the earthbender)  
One day Toph, one day.

KATARA  
(amused)  
Yeah, and you can be the flower-girl.

TOPH  
I'll be an adult!

AANG  
Fine, then the babysitter to all our airbabies.

TOPH  
Please tell me you didn't just say "airbabies."

AANG  
Well yeah, you don't think I'm gonna be the  
last airbender forever now, do you?

The comment is lighthearted, but Katara looks to Aang. Clearly noticing the underlying importance of his statement.

HAKODA  
Hey, not anytime soon you two.

Both Aang and Katara startled at Hakoda's warning, furiously blushing and stammering in an attempt to explain "it was just a joke." Their awkwardness returns. Pakku and Kanna laugh at their reactions and even Hakoda gives an amused smile.

They near the fairgrounds.

SOKKA  
Aang, where'd you get your outfit?

AANG  
From some guy at the shipyard, why?

SOKKA  
It's just kinda weird.

AANG  
It looks identical to yours.

SOKKA  
Hmm it must be that you're too scrawny.  
You lack my muscle mass, but I mean  
not everyone can be born with guns like these.

Sokka flexes his muscles.

AANG  
(indignantly)  
I am not scrawny!

No one responds:

AANG  
I'm not! Airbenders are naturally tall  
and thin that's all. I mean, we need  
to be in order to fly.

TOPH  
Well I think you look very handsome, Twinkle Toes.

AANG  
Thank you, Toph.

A beat:

AANG  
Hey, wait!

Toph laughs.

SOKKA  
Wait. Aang.

AANG  
Yeah, Sokka?

SOKKA  
WHERE'S MOMO?

AANG  
Sokka, you only just realised this now?

Their voices fade as they near the festival gates, and eventually we can hear nothing but the rushing wind and tinkling of bells. We stay beyond the gates, watching our heroes disappear inside.

_Until next time._

_**THE END**_


End file.
